Peter's Secret Love
by NevilleFreakinAwesomLongbottom
Summary: Peter is in love but who might this girl be, it's Lily Evans James' Girlfriend  Rated T for things that might happen


**As Much as i wish i do, i do not own the characters in harry potter, they belong to J. K. Rowling **

Chapter 1: All's Well (for now)

James POV:

Wow, its seventh Year, I got the Girl, I'm Head boy, I'm getting along well with my friends, it seems like nothing could go wrong.

I was in the Prefect compartment with Lily ordering all the Measly 5th year prefects around. Of course I didn't really want to be doing this right now, what I wanted to do was be in a closet snogging with lily, but, she said that would have to wait.

Once we had told the prefects what to do we went on hallway patrol making the extremely often visit to the marauders allotted compartment, of course Lily and I had different reasons to go there, she wanted to check up on their "little" pranks, and of course she did not say a word to Sirius, they just had a row. And I wanted to go there for two reasons really 1) because I wanted to help with our "little" pranks and 2) I wanted to hang out with my best mates.

As we walked in the compartment for the umpteenth time, this time Lily wanted to go (some 2nd years had heard some loud bangs) And as we walked in Lily shrieked "BLOODY HELL WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS PANTS WERE YOU EFFING THINKING" I turned my heads so quickly it almost straitened my hair, wow, my hand snapped to my head to ruffle it up again. Well what I saw was pretty bloody scaring and it turns out it scared the shit out of lily and she jumped into my arms, next the I knew her mouth was on mine and we were full on snogging and then Wormtail shouted "OI!" save it for the closet" So what I saw was an animal that looked kind like Sirius, well it had his head, or should I say heads, and the head's had the body of the trolley lady so pretty much they all got detention before the first minute of term. So Lily took them to the teachers compartment, we saw the weirdest thing, Slughorn was hitting on Professor McGonagall, Wow I never thought I could get that image out of my mind, and just as McGonagall was slapping Slughorn she saw the Sirius trolley lady and Yelped McGonagall actually yelped. Well she did some quick wand work and Sirius and the trolley woman where back to normal, well if can call Padfoot normal.

Well the train ride was pretty boring after that. We got to Hogwarts and Lily and I went to the Gryffindor common room, went on a couch and started snogging. And then Wormtail again tried to Break up the snogging, what's up with Him. I decided I would give him a talking to, but just not right now.

The Next Day

Lily's POV

Just as I was turning the corner walking with James, I saw Arthur Weasley rushing after us, James and I both saw him at the same time, James said "Hey Artie" and I said "Arthur, how is Molly doing" (Molly was Arthur's long term girlfriend who had graduated last year, Most people said that he was very lucky that he could get a girl two years ahead of him, and a lot of the boys that she was smokin' hot. Well, Arthur wasn't considered by most to be the most attractive person, so people often said that the reason Molly was going out with him was because A) he was the best Beater Gryffindor house had ever seen and B) he was extremely nice.

Arthur had an invitation to Slughorn's beginning of term party, _great_ I thought _another one of those, well at least James can come this time. _Then as Arthur was going James shouted "Oy Artie quidditch tryouts are on Thursday"

A few days later I saw a girl hitting on Peter, wow that was pretty surprising, I looked to see who the girl was, and it was Belle Creevey

_Wow she has low standards_ I thought to myself

_No _I battled with myself _I must push out mean thoughts, I'm head girl_

Well, Peter wasn't interested in Belle it was obvious, he kept blowing her off

I thought that he should really try cheering up, and snogging somebody ought to do the trick, but at least he looked a bit happier as I made eye contact with him.

_Uggh _I thought to myself as I remembered that the Slug Club party was tonight

_Well better go get James_

Just as I was going up to get James from his dormitory something like an invisible squishy wall hit me

"AGGH" I shrieked as James revealed himself to me and then promptly sticking his tender lips to my throat

"James, sto-" I was interrupted by a large kiss on my moth that then abruptly turned into the most intense snogging Hogwarts has ever seen, then we staggering and snogging towards our favorite chair near the fire pushing a small 2nd year out of it, we were on top of each other I couldn't tell what was my body and what was his, as he started to try to unbutton my cardigan, I stopped him reminding him that we were in the common room and to save it for tonight, and just as I was telling him this, Peter whimpered James shouted,

"Grow a pair Wormtail, just because you haven't got anyone doesn't mean I haven't"

Then there was a burst if light and James nearly deflected Wormtail's hex and just as he was about to hex Wormy I held him back saying he wasn't worth a week of detention, and thinking to myself that the damage done to Peter would probably end up being much more drastic then that done to James

I saw that Remus was mirroring what I was doing but Sirius had jumped to James' defense and Remus had to hold back Sirius from attacking Peter and Peter from attacking James.

**More to come i am working on the next chapter already **

**I want reviews, i apologize this is my first story**


End file.
